


Begining of Love

by lady_batius



Series: Guideing hands [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bottom Tony Stark, Break Up, But only at last chapter, Corporal Punishment, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Tony, Insecure Tony, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Protective Steve Rogers, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sharing a Bed, Spanking, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, Top Steve, firm Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_batius/pseuds/lady_batius
Summary: After a bad break up, Tony's life is once again spiralling out of control. Luckly Steve is not one to give up easily.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through 2 stories. And thanks again to my betta, gingerninja93.

The sizzling sound of bacon and eggs fried filled the room in the communal kitchen at Avengers tower at 8 in the morning. It was a sunny day and the light was gently flowing through Jarvis's tightly regulated windows. Steve whistled as he made enough breakfast to feed a whole army. Between Steve's metabolism, Banner eating for two and well Thor, they went through a lot of food. The other Avengers always filed into the kitchen at some point at this time in the morning for breakfast.

Steve, is usually the first one up and always made breakfast. He enjoyed cooking in peaceful silence, surrounded by the smells and sounds of food cooking until his groggy teammates filed in, each of them looking more asleep than the next. It had been a busy few weeks filled with missions and random attacks, most of them hadn't caught up on their sleep yet.

First was Bruce, who immediately grabbed his tea. Coffee was too much of a stimulant for the hulk, but teas caffeine level was fine. Clint and Natasha appeared out of thin air, draped over each other and snatched their coffee cups up possessively then proceeded to take up half of each other's chairs. Clint winced while Natasha showed no reaction, as Thor came in with his booming morning greeting, making everyone wake up more. Demigods had no issues waking up from mortal slumber, but off-duty spies did.

Steve just smiled at his team's antics as Clint yelled at Thor to be quieter and Thor boomed with laughter. Steve proceeded to put food on the table and take a seat himself as Clint dived to grab some waffles from the collection before his ravenous teammates ate them all.

It was a pleasant enough morning, everyone relaxed and enjoyed the atmosphere until Pepper stormed in. Her hair was as always styled and neat, with light makeup on, bright eyes furious. Something or more likely someone had made her very angry. “Where is Tony?” Pepper asked in an eerily sweet voice, despite her body language looks like she was about to snap someone's neck.

Steve looked over at the empty seat that Tony usually called his. Steve hadn't taken much notice of the empty chair, but it was a common occurrence that Tony didn't come to breakfast, so he hadn't worried too much. The man had likely got lost in one of his experiments again.

“I haven't seen him this morning yet,” Pepper's face looked murderous for a second. “If you see him tell him I am looking for him," she said darkly. She stormed off back in the direction of the elevator, a hand reaching up to wipe her face. Whatever Tony had done this time it had hurt the woman as much as anger, it seemed.

Bruce took off his glasses and wiped them with his shirt, feeling uncomfortable with what he had just seen. “I didn't see him in the lab last night either,” he mused idly, his eyes looking upwards at the ceiling. Steves brow furrowed, as concern filled him before he could move to hunt down the man in question, the devil stumbled in.

Sunglasses on and suit wrinkled, as Tony walked past them the scent of alcohol and cologne filled Steve's nose making him wrinkle it. It was clear Tony had just got in from the night before. He made a B-line for the coffee, ignoring them all together despite their eyes all being on him. The man inhaled his first cup in two gulps and then poured himself some more. Clint was the one to break the silence first.

“Good morning sunshine, I can tell somebody had fun last night,” Clint teased with a grin on his face. Tony flipped him off; coffee cup still held up to his face. A bad sign when he wasn't talking or even really looking at Clint, Tony was usually just as bad at throwing comebacks. “Pepper is looking for you,” Steve commented gently. Tony did not respond to Steve. He just moaned from behind the coffee and stumbled out of the room again. The smell of heavy partying disappearing with him.

Bruce sighed pushing back up his glasses. “He is doing it again,” he murmured, looking visibly concerned. Bruce shot Natasha a glance. She just sighed and continued to eat her breakfast. Steve looked back and forth between them, feeling like he was missing something from the interaction.

Halfway through eating his plate, Bruce stood up mumbling about looking into today's tabloids. They resumed their quiet conversation and ate the rest of their meals, through the atmosphere was not quite the same anymore. Each Avenger was unable to avoid thinking the thing which was going through all of their minds. Tony and Pepper weren’t going to last much longer, and Tony was sure to fall back into his old self-destructive habits without the woman. He already was, it seemed.

Later on, when the kitchen was empty, save for him and Natasha, Steve debated bringing the issue up with the woman who took more notice than most realized when it came to the psychological health of the team. They were washing and drying the dishes in companionable silence, everyone took turns with the household chores, and it was their day. Steve’s thoughts kept going back to Tony, however. Every time Steve saw Tony, the man looked thinner and always forced a smile on his face.

Tony’s relationship with Pepper had been very rocky ever since he joined the Avengers. At first, she had been supportive, but their duties had cut more and more into their personal life and Steve had heard them arguing the other day about the number of things Tony had been unable to do or attend because of the hero job. Not just Stark industry stuff but personal stuff like dates, anniversary dinners, birthday parties. Tony falling back into his old habits of drinking and partying was not helping matters either. There was no doubt in Steve’s mind that the relationship was in its last few days.

Natasha sighed abruptly, turning to Steve with serious eyes. “Steve, you have to talk to Tony,” she said in Russian, making Steve stand a little straighter with the seriousness in her eyes.

“Why me? He barely listens to me on a good day,” Steve replied, a little disbelievingly that she thought he could do anything. Natasha gave him a sharp look.

“You know he respects you the most,” she said with an almost icy tone, not one to put up with Steve’s modesty unlike some. Steve gave her a ‘are you crazy’ look. It was a credit to her respect for Steve that she didn’t try to kill him for that alone. “Just try, Pepper isn't able to take care of him right now,” she murmured, her voice turning a touch softer. It wasn’t an enjoyable thing to watch a relationship go from good to bad in front of your eyes for anyone.

“I’ll try, but I don't think it will work,” Steve said as he massaged his temples with his fingers, feeling an intense headache coming on. There was only really one way he could think of for dealing with Tony’s behavior, and he had never been the one selling that method out before.

“That's all we can ask for,” Natasha smiled, looking almost pleased.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been crazy for me for the past week but here it is. I will try to get the last chapter out by next sunday.
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful betta gingerninja93

The digital 3 Am on the clock tortured the tired man, wiping the sleep away from his eyes, Steve decided to wait for Tony on his floor so he could confront the said man. Every few seconds the man could feel himself nodding off before shaking himself awake. When Steve had first come up here, it is evident that no one had really spent much time here for quite some time. Everything was clean and in its place nothing like the owners of said penthouse, organized chaos lab.

Steve resolved on giving up, hunting him down and speaking to him tomorrow. Walking toward the lift, the elevator dinged before the man could press a button, the doors swooshed open and out stumbled Tony, almost falling flat on his face if it wasn't for Steve. Tony face planted in Steve's chest and didn't move for a sec. “When did my walls get muscles” the shorter man mumbled into steve chest. From this close, the smell of alcohol burned his nose, trying to steady the clumsy genius back on his feet, finding it was no use, he kept on swaying too much. Tony's appearance spoke volumes about the night he had, red dress shirt was unbuttoned, his reactor brightly on display, and red lip shaped marks adorned all over his chest. Belt was unbuckled but his black slack, thankfully still buttoned and around his waist.

Sighing, the super soldier wrapped his arms around the brunette's back, bent down and swept Tony's legs out from underneath and moved him to the couch. the incapacitated man gave him a dopey grin,”You just sweep me off my feet, Cap.”

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing there will be no talking to the drunk man right now, turning to leave and the blond decided to come back in the morning when the other man sobered up. “Wait,” Tony stood up and almost brained himself on the coffee table if it wasn't for Steves enhanced reaction time, he was able to catch him before that happened and place him on the couch “Don't stand up.” On the second thought, it probably wasn't a good idea to leave Tony alone when he was this incapacitates.

Tony wrapped his arms in an octopus-like hold around the blond's neck as he was pulling back. “Please don't go” the petite dark-haired man whimpered. Steve was kinda put out because sober Tony didn't want to be in his presence for even a second, but here drunk Tony was cuddled against him. Unsure of what to do Steve blurted the first thought that came to his head: “Do you want me to get Pepper?”. The vigorous shaking of the geniuses head from its spot in the crook of his neck was the only answer he received.

Steve tried to move from his awkward position of being slumped over Tony. Succeeding in sitting down with Tony sprawled across his side. Sitting in silence, Tony's shoulders shaking slightly, a damp spot forming on his shirt where his face was hiding.

Steve felt he had entered the twilight zone. “Are you… okay,” he asked lamely, and another head shake was his answer to a dumb question. After a little struggle, Steve was able to pull the smaller man away and look him in the eyes. He swayed while sitting but with Steve's hand on his shoulder, Tony steadied. Brown eyes were unfocused, and there were tear tracks and some tears on his cheeks. Steve had the sudden feeling of his heartbreaking. “Whats wrong?”, The man questioned gently. Tony bit his lip, before mumbling something and tucking his chin against his chest.

Gently tilting Tony's head up with a finger under his chin, “Can you repeat that?” The dunks lip wobbled before bursting out “Pepper, and I broke up.” Crumbling into the bigger man's chest, sobbing, Steve wished he could feel more surprised for the heartbroken man, having seen this coming for awhile. Tony had been so caught up in the superhero lifestyle and billionaire to boot. The time Tony and Pepper had together was very limited, he had overheard Pepper once when Tony was being hospitalized after a mission, talking to Natasha hysterically about not being able to handle sitting at home watching as the man she loved faced death over and over again. His relationship with Pepper was his anchor and probably one of the few individuals the genius trusted enough to let his guard down around. 

Tony looked so lost “I can't stop,” slurring his words, looked at Steve with honesty that an inebriated man could have. “Steve you have to help me.” Steve stuck in a stupor, didn't know what to say, Tony never asked for help from anyone, much less himself, “With what?”

“C'mon I'm pretty sure you have seen the news.” Tony huffed, tears more under control and now using the muscular shoulder as a pillow. Steve, for the most part, ignored tabloids and gossip. Mostly preferred to read about it in the paper, but even then he didn't believe it unless told directly by the person. Hence the 'just tell me' look, Tony received.

Sighing, Tony told Jarvis to bring up all the latest video and articles about him. They all popped up on holograms, Steve was again dumbstruck, Clips of Tony in various state of intoxication stumbling along half or fully naked, flying the suit while under the influence, doing body shots off of countless girls and just reckless and inappropriate for anybody to be doing much less an avenger team member.

Steve was about to give Tony an earful till he saw tony's sullen look. "I don't want to go back to being the man I was before," his voice was weak. Breathing air out his nose Steve said:”you are not going to like what I do if you I help you.”

“Anything” Tony pleaded ”As long as It helps me stop.” Steve looked tony in the eye,”I will ask you again when you are sober.”  
Tony nodded and curled around his arm, Steve looking up at the time, “We should get you to bed.”

Steve scooped the lean man up, cradling him close to his chest, not trusting him to walk the distance from the couch to his bedroom. Tony offering no protest, wrapped his arm around his protector's neck and leaned his head on his broad chest, letting the man carry him away down the hall.

The door to the master suite slid open allowing him entrance. The room was clean, and the bed was wrinkle free. Tony had not slept in there for quite some time. Placing tony on his butt in a chair, proceeded to untie, and remove Tony's shoes then his belt. Steve considered leaving him to sleep in a dress shirt and pants, but the choice was made for him when Tony shrugged out of the shirt and unbuttoned his pants and squirmed out of them by himself leaving him in just a pair of boxer briefs.

Steve will never admit blushing, with some maneuvering and awkward hand grabs, Tony was in bed. Dragging the sheets up to cover the half-naked genius, the blonde was going to leave him to sleep on his own, but Tony's hand shot out and grabbed a handful of his shirt. “Please stay.”

Steve sighed, letting a drunk tony pull him into his bed. Tony snuggled into his side, using his shoulder again as a pillow and resting his hand on his pec and in less than a minute later soft snores could be heard. Steve tried to move away, but Tony whined in his sleep, rolling his eyes, he gazed at Tony's relaxed face, no line of worry, his cheek and nose tinged pink from crying, snuffling little breaths, making him look so much younger and heart-rendingly cute. The super soldier looked away before he could think more on that, resigned to his fate, he gave up his fight against his eyelids and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extremely late update. I decided to add 2 more chapters. The last one will be like an epilogue.

Steve woke up when his pillow he was hugging tried to move. Frowning because of his wayward pillow, he snuggled more into his squirming pillow, holding it down to stop its movement. The blonde felt so relaxed; this was honestly the best sleep he has gotten since waking up from his icy new world wake up call. Refusing to open his eyes, Buried his face in his somewhat hard but warm and smelled of cologne and alcohol pillow.

He was able to hold onto bliss for a few moments till his pillow tried to move again. Steve grumbled before remembering pillows don't move. Peered through his eyelashes noticed said cushion had hair. Steve tried to blink the sleep from his eyes, before realizing his pillow was in fact, Tony Stark. He had unconsciously wrapped his arm around his waist possessively pining Tony to his chest and keeping him from squirming away from him while Steve had slept. Tony looked up at him. There was an evident blush on his face, but Tony tried to play it off. “Good morning capsicle, I didn't know you were the cuddly type,” He joked in a strained way.

Last night came into focus in Steve's mind. Steve withdrew his restraining arm from Tony who scurried away like a frightened deer. Sheets were falling away in his hassle. It was apparent Tony had not realized he had stripped almost wholly the night before by the way his blush darkened a bit.

That was strange to Steve (and cute). Tony had no shame usually, the man paraded around naked on a daily basis. Steve ran his hand over his face and through his hair with a sigh. Looking over Tony from what the blonde could see, he showed little signs of a hangover Thankfully; their upcoming conversation would be uncomfortable as it is without Tony hugging the toilet bowl as he threw up. “Do you need some Advil”? Tony shook his head bringing the sheet to wrap around his waist. “okay…. what do you remember from last night?”

Tonys thought it over “did we do it?” steve eyes grew wide and sputtered “No of course, not I would never take advantage of you when you're like that.” Steve breathed in and out “Do you remember anything about our conversation last night?”

“No, get to the point cap” Tony huffed. Steve pushed out air before getting serious “I don't want to see you like how you were last night ever again.” He studied Tonys face for his reaction. All he could see was puzzlement. Tony looked at Steve like he was crazy “How was I last night”?

Steve tried to put into words how he was without Tony completely shutting him down out of embarrassment “Sad and maybe a little scared. You asked me to help you stop”.

“Rogers, I was drunk, besides what can you do?” Tony looked at him expectantly. “I'm a loose cannon ever body knows that you know the whole billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. That why I'm a consultant, not a member”. Steve sighed, he could see quite clearly through Tony's lame excuse. It hurts him not to be apart of the team officially, which in said team leader opinion was messed up for him not to be a member with the number of times Tony's put his life on the line. Steve wanted to correct this.

But first, he needs to try to speak what he has to say without Tony immediately shooting him down on the idea ”well there will be certain consequences when you…- You're not locking me out of the lab”. Steve gave Tony a look for interrupting him. "Well you not," Tony said unsure if Steve had that power to at this point

Steve continued “You will be punished every time your behavior is less than the avengers standard. I will try my hardest to correct this mess about you not being a member, but you have to work with me so no more excessive drinking or any disorderly conduct”. Tony gave him an appreciative amused look “Thanks, Cap but you don't have to waste your energy on that, not even the might Captain America should put his neck out for a war merchant like me.”

“I'm not wasting anything, Tony” Steve wanted nothing more than to pull him into a hug, he was partly to blame for his teammate's low opinion of himself. “I'm correcting something that should have been done a long time ago.” In Steve's mind Tony has proved many times over he deserves to be an Avenger, lousy lifestyle choices aside, he cared a lot.

"Well, it's your neck you're risking... thanks", the gratitude a quieter add-on, Tony smiled warmly at him. A real smile Steve hopes to see more of in the time to come. He wished Tony would look at him like this more. Tony, of course, chose that moment to end the emotional breakthrough. “So what's the punishment, you're going to send me to my room, no dessert, are you going to take away my allowance?” Tony snickered, his eyes twinkling with mischief but still had a warm smile in place.

Steve gave Tony a pointed stare that didn't have much of an edge to it before bluntly stating “I'm going to spank you.”

Tonys' eyes grew wide; mouth gasped in confusion, maybe Tony had never experienced that sort of discipline before. Shock was a good look on him though. “uh, I don't think..” Tony fumbled.

Then like a light switch, a seductive and sultry look overtook the surprised face “Captain if you wanted to spank me you don't need a reason too, Tony purred, crawling over letting the blankets fall away, He placed his hand on Steve's thigh.

“Tony you're not going to like it,” Steve said seriously lightly grabbing Tony's wrist before it can go too far. This reaction had taken an entirely different turn than he expected. Just one of the many wonders of the 21st century, he was going to have to teach Tony, what a real spanking is.

“Why don't you let me be the judge of that,” Tony said pouting, which shouldn't have been a good look for a man his age, much less a turn on for Steve. Tony smoothly positioned himself across his lap and wiggled his rear enticingly. The fabric of his underwear pulling taut over his shapely backside.

Steve was trying to keep his composure despite his pinkening ears crossing his arms over his chest,”Not yet, consider this a warning for next time.” He averted his eyes from Tony's behind.  
Huffing,” You are taking the role play too far, Rogers.” He got off his lap and stretched as a cat would. “Well if you change your mind,” Tony smacked his butt making it bounce quite nicely and walked into the bathroom.

Steve felt his face heat up; hopefully, it wasn't as red as he thinks it is. Also hopefully Tony would not push it, but judging by his seductive actions his warning will probably go unheeded. Steve had a strong feeling this day was only going to get crazier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who comment and leave kudos. I have another story in the making besides this one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS WILL APPEAR VERY DUBIOUS CONSENT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER
> 
> Sorry everyone :( I meant to post this 2 weeks back but my WiFi was down for two days and while my wifI was down and I wasn't able to post, I deleted this story by accident ; (.  
> Then exam, finals, and walmart happened. Thank you for sticking with me, I know this wasnt one of my better fics, might go back and rewrite later, but till then, I'm gonna finish it and move on to my next fic. Kudo and comments are appreciated

Steve was getting close to his wit's end with Tony; he was half tempted to pull him over his knee and give him the spanking he has been asking for since this morning. Tony was being an absolute nightmare and had been pushing his buttons in the only way Tony could

From little things like leaving his dish and coffee mug on the table and refusing to pick it up to outright inappropriate behavior like continually dropping things and bending over to pick it up. The first time he had thought it was an accident, but he had caught Tony's sly glance when he was caught staring. Which give him break, those slacks did amazing things for his amazingly perky rear. All that squatting he did in the workshop paid off. The genius has been starting random arguments for dumb things and throwing insult after insult at him.

Steve's restraint tested, he didn't know if he wanted to give in, so that maybe then Tony would see he didn't want what Steve would give him or make it an enjoyable experience for both him and Tonys peach shaped bottom, in a way both thing we're rewarding his bad behavior.

So the whole morning he spent avoiding Tony because being flirty and not cleaning up in Steve's book did not warrant a spanking. Maybe corner time for the cleaning part but they had not discussed that, and most of the Avengers, i.e., Clint, did not pick up after themselves.

What finally pushed Steve over the edge into hiding was a combination of being a brat and flirting. Tony had purposefully kicked and knocked over the tray table Steve was working on then proceeded to sit in his lap to pick up said papers. The flustered hero was now hiding in one of the lesser used rooms of the tower completing his paperwork. He had not seen or heard from Tony for the past two hours, not sure if that was a blessing or dangerous thing yet.

Looking over at the clock Steve notice he had missed lunch, it was nearly four now. The man debated if he wanted to risk going out. “Jarvis, where is Tony?” A pause then the AI answered, “Sir is not in the tower at the moment,” Hmm strange, Tony only left the tower if he had a meeting or was up to no good. Steve wasn't aware of any meetings. Jarvis and pepper kept him up to date on Tony's schedule so.

Shaking his head, everybody wants some fresh air sometimes. But Tony wasn't everybody. “Jarvis do you know where he went”? There was another brief silence,”I'm not at liberty to say, Captain Rogers.” That was not good, with a sigh Steve got up, popping his back. “Can you bring up any media feeds about him, that is recent?”, wherever Tony is the news seems to follow. “certainly.”

It seemed that hundreds of sites opened, all showing Tony at various locations, all marked within the past few hours, from bars to fancy parties. In every news and gossip site picture, there was new girls and the occasional guy on his arm, hands, and lips all over him. Sometimes both male and female on both arms and surprise, surprise a drink in every image. Steve clenched his fist; Tony made his final mistake testing him. The last picture to pop up was at what looked like a fancy hotel, but that was a while ago, so who knew if he was still there. Well this certainly has gone from bad to worse  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
It was nearly eleven now, still no sign of Tony, the news and gossip feeds have not shown anything new. So that could either be, he's been kidnapped, or he is somewhere exclusive. Jarvis would have said if his creator was kidnapped so it must be the former. Steve had relocated to the common floor to figure it out.

Not being able to sit down, Steve had been pacing for the last hour. He was worried and frustrated. If only Bucky were here, he always knew how to deal with “smart mouth punks who didn't know their limits,” his words not Steve's. Bucky would have spanked the rebel out of Tony the moment they had met each other. The memory of his friend had sent a pang through the blonde's heart, shaking the feeling of loss off, he needed to focus on his current predicament.

Natasha who had been lounging on the sofa there for the last 30 minutes watching some horrible show about women competing for a man. Finally snapped, “Steve sit down, you're going to burn a hole in the carpet at this rate.” Steve smiled sheepishly, “Sorry Natasha.” Rolling her eyes, she stated, “You're wondering where Stark is at,” 

“How can you tell?”, he looked over at her in wonderment. “I have my ways,” leaving it at that. “I can help you find him; I know all of his contacts and their locations. Before he could question why the man got the look from Natasha, one that promised pain. Yeah better not, “where do we start?”

Picking up the tablet that was beside her, “I have a strong feeling he will be here.” With a flick of the woman's fingers, a picture of an extravagant elite club and an address beside it popped on the screen. “okay,” Steve turned to leave looking like a man about to commit murder stopped asking over his shoulder. “You coming?”

“As must as I'd like to see, Stark’s face, my show is on.” Steve bid Natasha goodbye, headed down to the garage via elevator, where he sped out on his motorcycle.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The motorcycle engine died down as Steve pulled up in front of, the undoubtedly exclusive, high-end pristine club, a ballot gawked at him as he handed over the keys to park his motorcycle, "keep it close by I'm not going to be long." The ballot fumbled the keys nodding.

There was a long line to get in, luckily for Steve; the infamous Captain America can skip and go right in. The inside was huge with pulsing lights, lasers, and scantily dressed people. It was so loud the music vibration, making his chest thump inside. There was alcohol everywhere too, of course, a paradise for a very much in trouble billionaire. Making his way through the crowd, he was touched and groped all over, how would anyone like this was a loss to the blonde hero.

Steve was about to give up; there was no way Steve would be able to find Tony here with all these people, his super hearing couldn't pick up the familiar man voice over everyone else. Instantaneously, what looked like a tray went flying into the air above a vast group of the dancer before a beam of light hit it, turning it to dust, the crowd screaming in excitement. That was undeniably a repulsor blast; Steve merely had to turn to face the direction in which it came from to find the culprit. There Tony was, arm wrapped around twin models, one was holding a drink to his lips, as he aimed and fired at various objects thrown by partygoers. The crowd of the intoxicated was going wild at each stunt.

Steve saw red, all of the things he said this morning wholly ignored. The muscular blond man pushed forward, the crowd of people dividing to let him through, not wanting to mess with, the undoubtedly pissed off Captain America. It took awhile for Tony to notice him, only locking eyes with him, when he is a few steps away and had him cornered. The billionaire facial expressions turn from flabbergasted, to maybe fear, before settling on a sultry smirk. “Hello, my dear captain, what brings you to this club, did you finally get tired of show tunes?”

Before Tony could carry on Steve grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him up, turning to the women on the couch “ sorry ma'ams, Avengers business.” Getting a better grip on Tony by his bicep, dragged him the rest of the way out of the crowd of club goers. Steve motioned the ballet to get his motorcycle, as they waited for the ballot, Tony turned to Steve, “ What's the emergency, Jarvis would have told me if there was one.”

Steve pressed his mouth into a line and said nothing,”hello capsicle; you've not frozen anymore,” Tony probed on. If it was possible for steam to come out of his ears, “I suggest you don't talk Anthony you are already in big trouble.” Tony stood there seemingly paralyzed, good maybe it finally made it home, that this wasn't a game.

Those hopes dashed when Tony leaned in and whispered a sultry, ”yes sir.” The ballot pulled up front with his bike; maybe he should've come with a car, Steve thought. Getting on, handing his passenger a helmet, which said passenger made a face at but didn't argue thankfully, Tony climbed on behind him, his whole front plastered to the more significant men back as he pulled out heading towards the tower.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Steve felt more and more of his confidence drain on the way back home. The blonde driver could swear every bump would make Tony hold on tighter whether, from fear of falling off the back of the bike or to be flirty, he didn't know, but he did slow down. Having Tony that close made him remember something, it was a lighter and complete sort of feeling, couldn't put the right words to it, but it made him feel warm, complete. Like when he and Bucky would share an ice cream cone on a hot summer afternoon, sitting on the cement steps of their apartment when they were kids.

By the time they pulled into the lower level garage, Steve was thinking of calling it off. How could he possibly cause Tony pain (more like discomfort)? Maybe Tony could be reasoned away from this habit; the man was smart surely he would know this was wrong. Turning the engine off, and straightened up, putting both feet on the ground. Tony took the queue, with a lot of unnecessary touches got off. Steve followed suit, turning to Tony once everything was secured.

Tony removed the helmet, his hair flat against his head, his nose scrunched up trying to fix it. Steve felt that warm feeling come back. Tony looked at him weirdly, the warm feeling showing on his face. Tthe man breathed in and out, “Tony you know what you did was unacceptable right?” maybe if he could get him to admit it, that would be enough.

Tony look unsure what to respond before slipping into his playboy persona, oh boy. “maybe to your delicate 1930s morals.” Steve sighed as Tony pushed on, ”Cap if you're going to waste my time with this, I'm going to have to pass. That girl you saw was more than happy to meet my needs. So if you will excuse me, there are more parties I can go to”.

That ignited a flame in him, as Tony turned away to leave, Steve pulled his hand back and slapped his slack covered ass. Tony gasped both hands flying to his behind. "I'm more than happy to meet your needs as well." Steve took the opportunity to grab him by the crook of the elbow and drag him stumbling over to the elevator. Jarvis asked no questions and just took them up to Tony's penthouse. Tony had regained his composure by the time they were halfway up to his floor in the elevator. Steve looked at the dark haired mans face to see his reaction, that swat probably didn't hurt over the thick material of his pants, but it might have left a little sting. What all Steve saw on Tony's face was the cat who had caught the Canary.

They arrived at Tony's empty living room floor, walking out, Tony looking at Steve for directions. The bedroom to Steve was the best place, guiding him there. Once in the privacy of Tony's bedroom, he was unsure what of doing next. So Tony took the initiative to start undressing completely. Steve shook off his confusion to catch him before he could remove his briefs, his last remaining piece of clothing. “Tony this is not like that.”

“Come on, Steve I have been waiting since this morning cut the crap. This might work on a little kid but a full grown man, I doubt it”. Steve shook his head he would have to show him how wrong he is. “Well if you're sure”. Tony rolled his eyes at Steve. “leave your underwear on for right now.” Steve sat down on the bed and gestured for him to lay across his lap. When Tony didn't get it right away, Steve grabbed his wrist and guided him kindly over his knee, maneuvering him so no pressure on his arc reactor.

After much situating, Steve being as precise and perfect as always, Tony's toes barely reached the floor; it had the apparent effect on Tony that he wanted to make him feel small. Steve's eyes trained in on his bottom. The rounded cheeks were showing their form through Tony's briefs, which barely covered anything.

“Do you know why you here Tony?”, Tony's cocky demeanor was wavering a little. “Because you don't know how to have a good time,” shifting a bit uneasily over the other man's lap. “No because all actions have consequences Tony”. With that Steve pulled his hand back, the first swat fell with a deafening clap. The blonde could hear Tony's take a slight intake of breath and see the muscles on his bare back stiffen. A slight pink blush appeared were the briefs didn't cover and quickly faded away on his tanned behind. With that small pause, Steve carried on, bringing his Palm down on Tony's left cheek, causing his leg to twitch. Remembering the rhyme of pain from all those years ago and put it to use on his ass. Giving attention to one cheek for a moment before switching back to the other.

“Cap… Steve, ah. I'm all for a little pain, ngh, pleasure but maybe add...,” Tony trailed off. Keeping up the pattern Steve glanced towards, Tony's head, there was a mirror that let him see Tony's face. Their eyes met for a moment before Tony averted them elsewhere. Mouth pressed into a line he kept fisting his hand in the comforters, trying not to make a sound.

It was visible Tony was hurting but didn't want to show it. With each slap, the smaller man fought to what I know was a losing battle to not wiggle. “There is no pleasure here, Tony, just punishment,” Steve chided landing a swat directly over the crease of both cheeks.

Tony flinched and kicked his leg a bit. “What but..” Steve kept his peripheral vision on Tony's face in the mirror. There was a heavy pink blush on his face cheeks, identical to the color of his ass. Every once in awhile, Tony would look up, and Steve could see his glassy eyes. Steve was pretty sure the brunette was regretting taking all his clothes off, it probably made him feel even more vulnerable added on top of being spanked like a naughty child.

“Tony, this is punishment. Your behavior tonight was outright terrible”. Steve landed a hard swat on his sit spot and Tony let a faint whimper slip past his lips. “While I understand you're an adult and can go out and party, but we agreed on no excessive drinking because that leads to poor decisions. That reckless move you put on with your repulsor was irresponsible”, he focused his spanks on his inner sit spot. Going as far to part Tony legs to get to the more sensitive under crease between his legs. The goal being Steve wanted Tony to squirm in his seat every time the genius sat down for the next week maybe then he sees that actions had consequences.

Tony let out a yelp and shot both hands back to protect his bum. “Anthony removes your hands before I pin them,” the light-haired man said sternly. Tony shoulders were shaking as Tony shook his head no from where he buried in the comforter. With a sigh, Steve grabbed both of wrist and pinned them both in his large hand just above his bottom. Tony let out a whine that sounded similar to a sob.

Steve could hear faint sniffling coming from Tony's hiding place in the mattress. Tony was at his breaking point, “I'm going to give you 15 more spanks, okay”. Adding on as an afterthought, “And these are coming down.” Steve hooked his thumb in the band of his briefs sliding them down to rest mid-thigh. Tony tried to wiggle away, but Steve slapped him on the thigh for his effort. “What you did today Tony was outright dangerous not only could you have hurt other but you could have hurt yourself.”

“Steve..”, Tony's voice sounded watery. One quick glance in the mirror broke his heart. Unshed tears were flooding the corners of the man chocolate colored eyes as well as a faint lower lip tremor. “I'm going to start now.” Steve raised his hand and brought it down hard on his left cheeks. Tony squeaked and buried his face back in the comforter, shoulders shaking from what was probably silent sobs.

These spanks were the hardest out of all of them. Tony couldn't stop squirming through them, so Steve pinned Tony's legs between his thighs. The man didn’t like that; ass was cherry red at this point, sobs now very audible as Steve gave him one final swat on the center of his bum.

The world felt like it paused that moment. Tony didn't stand up, even when Steve let his wrist and legs go. The smaller man just kept on crying into the crook of his elbow. This was probably something new and taboo to Tony. Howard most likely never instigated any punishment before, Tony was barely now Learning boundaries; Steve had a lot of work ahead of him

Tony's sobs seemed to have settled to sniffling and hitched breaths. Now was probably a good time for comfort. Tony started to get up with a little help from Steve. Standing, he tried to clean his face of tears with the back of his hand. Steve grabbed a tissue and without thinking dabbed at the tears away. Tony let him, shifting a little, unsure and confused. Realizing his underwear was still bunched up around his thighs, Tony pulled them up, hissing when it brushed his sore behind.

Not being able to take, the lost look on his face any longer Steve pulled Tony into a hug. The smaller man instantly stiffened before relaxing, throwing his arms around him and squeezing Steve tightly, his shoulders shaking. Rocking him back and forth supporting most of Tony's weight, the blonde cupped the back of Tony's head and rubbed circles on his back. The brown-haired man became heavier and heavier as sniffling died down.

Before Steve knew it, Tony fell asleep in his arms. Slowly, he dipped down and picked him up, supporting him with an arm across the back of his thighs. Tonys head resting on his shoulder as he slept. Steve couldn't help hold him for a few more minutes, his affection towards the genius giving him that same warm feeling.

With much maneuvering, Steve was able to pull the covers back and lay the man on his side. Tucking a light sheet around him, Steve stared at his relaxed face; Tony looked years younger when he slept. Steve brushed away a loose strand of hair from his face and brushed his lips against his forehead, before silently leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapters before were rewritten and cleaned up. Read the end chapter notes for a poll on my next story

Steve shuffled his way to the communal kitchen quietly, towel around his shoulders and hair dripping water from his shower after a morning run. The time was later than usual for him to start on breakfast but it seemed nobody else was up yet, he still had time to whip up a decent three team member breakfast. Most of the team was out for the week, Clint was on a mission, Bruce was on some charity thing, and Thor had gone to see Jane. Natasha was the only one here beside Tony and himself.

Planning his recipe in his head, the blond almost didn't notice one of the towers resident genius back facing him as he watched the coffee machine. The smaller man appearance made him stop in his tracks. Tony was up way earlier than his 12 pm wake up call, most of the times he was still up from a late night of inventing when Steve made breakfast. The super soldier had thought a lot about what happened last night, fighting himself about whether he had overstepped his boundaries in chastising the small brunette or if maybe he should have given him a warning, etc. Here Tony was though, barefoot pajama pants and a what looks to be his well worn oversized gray MIT sweatshirt. His hair was poking up on one side, probably from sleeping on that side and perhaps in his morning zombie mode state of mind.

“Tony,” Steve alerted him to his presence. The muscles in Tony's back visibly tensed, hands subconsciously moving quickly back to cover his pajama-clad bottom as he turned around to face his team leader. The broader shoulder man could see a blush color the cheeks of his teammates. Tony tried to play it off by unwinding his muscles and taking a more relaxed pose, crossing his arms and leaning back against the counter. It didn't work the moment his rear brushed against the hard cherry colored wood he yelped, jumping away as if it electrocuted. Biting his lip, he cupped his sore cheeks and gave him the most adorable pout combined with puppy eyes. 

Steve sighed fondly, he closed the distance between them and with a hand on Tony's shoulder guided him to the kitchen bar stool. Tony looked untrustingly at the unyielding surface, so Steve went and grabbed a pillow from the adjacent movie room and placed it to cushion his seat. While this did cause tony to turn a darker shade of red, he sat down, mumbling an almost unintelligible, “thanks.”

Steve just smiled and started getting his ingredients out for omelets. It was silent, the only sound in the room was the chopping of his knife as he chopped up some ham, then whisked some eggs. A light buzzing came from his phone in his pocket, pulling it out he saw it was Natasha, it read,”went out with pepper for breakfast, good luck.” That woman had a sixth sense for these things. He honestly wasn't expecting to see tony for a few weeks. The man tended to fall off the face of the earth when something made him uncomfortable, but here he was almost falling back asleep on the counter.

Steve was finishing cooking the eggs in a pan when the coffee machine beeped incompletion. Plating the omelet and grabbing tony's favorite cat mug. The only reason he knew that was it was always in the sink when he washed dishes. The more alert blond Filled the mug with some coffee, brought the plate and cup over to the sleepy brunette, placing it in front of him.

Tony's head instantly popped up at the smell of hazelnut aroma and reached for his life-giving liquid. Steve slid it further away,”eat your omelet to okay.” Tony pouted but did pick up his fork to cut a piece and grabbed his mug as well, taking a sip then a bite.

Steve got his plate and orange juice together, he knew him, and Tony had to talk about last night but maybe after the genius had half of his coffee. Taking a seat on the other side of the bar next to Tony, they ate in tranquility, the sun shining in from the floor length windows looking over New York. Out of his peripherals, the blond kept an eye on tony, observing him liven with each sip of his coffee.

He didn't even know how to start this conversation tony was almost finished with his mug. “Hey about last nigh-save its cap, I don't want to talk about it,” Tony interrupted. Steve raised an eyebrow,”we need to-ah, don't interrupt me, Anthony,” the light-haired man chastised. “You think you're my daddy all of a sudden Steve because I'm pretty sure the real one is dead,” 

Steve looked at him exasperatedly, “we need to discuss it, we didn't set any ground rules on it.”

“We don't need any ground rule because it's not happening Rogers again,” the taller man looked at him shocked but replied, “okay.” It was Tony's turn to looked shocked, “okay that it, that all you have to say.” Steve shrugged,” there are a lot of other consequences I could give you for misbehaving.” 

“Like what,” Tony was almost too afraid to ask. ”hmm well I'm pretty creative that off the top of my head chores, benching you from the team, extra training exercises, getting up with me to run at 6 am every morning, paperwork.- Okay, okay you made your point. You are the master inflictor of mental and physical pain”, Tony rubbed his face Steve was going to be the death of him.

“So what's it going to be, tony,” Steve waited patiently arms crossed and giving him his full attention. “Um, I'm a full grown man, Rogers I don't need you.-Choose tony, I'm nice I want the best for you, and I know it's not kicking you off the team or more chores”, tony flinched at the tone, it was the same from last night right before he was treated like a naughty little kid.

“Spnnkin,” Tony mumbled indecipherably. “I'm sorry what was that I could hear you with my enhanced hear- GOD, Steve has anybody ever told you, your an asshole, I prefer spanking,” Tony burned up intervening Steve's speech,” language,” Steve chided as he grabbed Tony plate along with his own,” we are going to talk more but after I wash the dishes, go wait for me in the movie room.”

 

Tony was quick to follow command anything to get away from the nine circles of hell Steve was creating for him. The man felt like he was skating on thin ice with Steve with all his back talk, at any moment the bigger man would lose patience with him, and he would be back in the same position as yesterday, but it would be worse since his bottom was already so tender.

He was about to sit on the couch when he thought better of it and laid down on his stomach, laying his head on a pillow and wedging another to support his reactor.

The sound of running water and the clink of dishes drifted from the kitchen; Tony cursed himself for what he agreed too. He'd been acting this way for years and all of a sudden he has a caretaker telling him what to do. There was a small part of him though that didn't mind, last night had been a bitch but after Steve had been so sweet and didn't think any less of him for crying during or after.

The man even had to admit to himself he is touch-starved and he hadn't felt that kind of caring touch in forever. Well, this type of consequence was not to bad compared to chores or any of the other punishments where he has to do something, and it takes up time, Tony tried to reason with himself. Like all the smaller brunette had to do was lay bare bottom over the blonde's knee as he smacked it till he couldn't sit for a week. The back of his neck burned with mortification, okay not a right way to think of it.

Tony was so busy letting his mind wander he failed to notice he had dozed off.

Tony hummed nuzzling the soft pillow as a hand  
Played with his hair, brushing through it and massaging, the faint murmur of the tv in the background came in to focus as the sleeping man came more into consciousness. In his groggy mind, he fought between falling back into bliss or facing reality. The blue flashing of the tv was distracting him, so he turned his head to the back of the couch, pressing his forehead against the surface. 

The couch smelled like Irish soap and Downey, that wasn't right. Opening one eye to peak, his pillow had been moved into Steve's lap, and his face currently pressed against his hip. He quickly closed his eyes. Maybe if he pretended to be asleep still, they could avoid the talk. The hand in his hair traveled down his back rubbing in circles. Tony could help the purr noise from deep in his chest. “I know you're awake,” damn it. “No, I'm not,” this made Steve chuckle.

The silence dragged out; maybe Steve decided to drop it,”you know why I have to do this, right?” Tony sighed no luck. “Because I'm a Danger to the team and its reputation,” tony drones. “No, well kinda but not really, uh,” Steve was lost for words. “I don't like seeing you hurting,” his hand paused on his lower back. “Yes whatever you do tends to make the news, I'm not really mad or anything about that, it's your life Tony, you should be able to choose the way you live it.” 

Steve thought his next words carefully,”if you really as in extremely against this. We can work something else out, Fury will give me grief over it, but that's not as important as you happiness”. Tony thought about it, his rear was pretty sensitive, he hated the vulnerable feeling of being over Steve's lap, and most of all he didn't like being bossed around. But he did like the closeness, the intimacy, and it did stop his spiral descent back to his old days.

“We could have a safe word if you don't want it and real rules we discuss and write down for you to follow,” Steve brushed tony's hair away from his face. “Yes,” Tony interrupted, hiding his face in Steve's hip. The stroking froze, Tony grumbled, the blond chuckled and started his gentle petting again.

“We can talk about this later, I know you're still tired,” Steve grabbed a blanket from the couch and draped it over Tony. ”No, I'm not,” the brunette argued but contradicted himself by closing his eyes. A huge hand slipped down the neck hole of the sweatshirt rubbing his warm bare skin, Tony shivered and cuddled closer. Steve chuckled the rumble of it soothing Tony. “Sleep Tony,” the blond whispered endearments, lulling him back into a peaceful nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a year but I finished.  
> I have a few other stories for this universe that I need to finish writing but I decided to take a poll to see which one is published first. I'm giving 1-4 words hints to what future stories might be about. Leave a comment for which one you would like  
> Here are the options:
> 
> Flu
> 
> AVAC (Avengers Academy)
> 
> Winter solider
> 
> Sexy time gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are amazing and make my day.


End file.
